


Guilt

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: It was Malcolm's job to find her. To save her.But he didn't.Naturally, he blames himself.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Guilt

“We were too late.”

Malcolm stared at the girl’s body. “ _I_ was too late.”

Dani closed her eyes. “Bright, don’t. Don’t go there.”

Malcolm didn’t seem to hear her. “We have to get her out of here. We can’t… We can’t leave her.”

“We won’t,” Dani said softly. “They’ll take care of her.” She nodded to the door as Edrisa and her team entered.

“Hi, Bright!” Edrisa greeted cheerfully. Dani shook her head. Edrisa grimaced.

“Right. Detective Powell, would you mind clearing the room for us?”

“Of course,” Dani nodded. She took Malcolm’s arm gently. “Come on. Let them work.”

Malcolm followed her to the door. He stopped at the threshold and turned back, watching as the medical team began removing the cuffs chaining the girl’s body to the bed.

Dani tugged his arm again. “Bright?”

He looked up at her, his eyes wide. Then, he darted out of the house, leaned against the wall, and threw up.

Dani sighed and rubbed his back gently. Gil approached them.

“Bright, you okay?”

Malcolm looked up and nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“I can see that. Go home. We’ve got it from here.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Gil.” Malcolm glanced back towards the house as the medical team carried out a body bag. “I should have saved her.”

“It’s not your fault, kid,” Gil said softly.

“I should have been faster. I was too late.” Malcolm was muttering to himself now, ignoring the commotion around him.

Gil and Dani exchanged a glance.

“Take him home, Powell.”

Dani nodded and steered Malcolm towards her car.

“No… I can’t…” Malcolm tried to pull away from her.

“Don’t make me cuff you, Bright. You’re going home one way or another.”

Malcolm shook his head. “Dani, please…”

She stopped and turned to face him.

“This isn’t on you. Got that? You did everything you could.”

“No, I…”

“Bright,” Dani said firmly. “Repeat after me: This was not my fault.”

Malcolm avoided her eyes. “I should have…”

“ _Bright_. Repeat. Now.”

Malcolm took a deep breath. “This was not my fault,” he whispered.

“Okay. Now, say it like you believe it.”

Malcolm looked at her. “This was not my fault,” he said again, louder this time.

Dani smiled. “Good boy.” She patted his cheek. “Now, let’s get you home.”

As they got into the car and headed off, Gil watched with a growing sense of gratitude for Dani Powell.


End file.
